Egoisme
by moajackspa
Summary: Que s'est t-il passé entre Remus et son père?


**OK. Je viens d'écrire ça à la va-vite alors que je reprends les cours demain. **

**Donc je ne promets pas que ce soit réussi.**

**Bla Bla Bla, sur les personnages.**

**Remus/Père de Remus (cette fois ci, il a le bon rôle)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John Lupin était à genoux, devant un petit lit

Il serrait une petite main chaude transpirante de sueur.

L'enfant gémit de plus belle.

-Oh Remus, je m'en veux tellement, murmura l'homme, les larmes aux yeux.

_-Stupéfix !_

_Fenfir Greyback, s'écroula à terre, pétrifié._

_John Lupin éclata de rire._

_-Ha ha ha ha ! Et c'est vous êtes censés être redoutables ? Laissez-moi rire ! Les loups-garous ne sont que des lâches et des sous races ! Je vais te laisser partir, cette fois, tellement que tu me fais pitié. _Enervatum.

_Greyback se releva et cracha :_

_-Tu me le paieras Lupin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

_Le loup-garou s'enfui._

_Plus loin, Remus Lupin qui s'était caché pour assister à la bataille regardait son père avec admiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il était courageux ! Le petit garçon rejoignit son père le regarda avec envie de ses grands yeux dorés. Oui, il serait courageux à partir de maintenant !_

_***_

_- Remus, cache-toi ! cria Amelia Lupin, vite ! _

_Remus qui était tranquillement en train de lire un livre, couru se cacher dans une armoire, terrifié. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle aussi paniquée ? Le petit garçon entendit les pas de sa mère dans l'escalier et eut un petit cri lorsqu'il vit le beau visage pâle de la femme apparaitre dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. _

_-Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota t-il_

_Pour toute réponse, Amélia Lupin serra son fils dans ses bras aussi affectueusement qu'elle put._

_-Ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ? _

_-Mais …_

_-Promets le moi._

_Remus regarda sa mère._

_-D'accord_

_C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Un loup. C'était un loup. Mais que faisais t-il ici ?_

_Remus perçut les pas feutrés de l'animal qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction et aperçut avec que sa mère avait mal refermé la porte de l'armoire, et était maintenant collée contre le mur, en pleine lune de mire du loup. _

_-_Expecto Patronum_, prononça clairement Amélia Lupin._

_Un oiseau sortit de la baguette de la sorcière et s'envola immédiatement._

_Le petit garçon serra de ses petits poings une des capes de son père qui se trouvait dans sa cachette. Papa … Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas ici, à protéger maman ?_

_Il entendit alors des grognements. Suivi ensuite par un bruit qui qualifiait un sortilège magique. Une bataille s'était engagée entre sa mère et le loup._

_Remus se mordit les lèvres et suppliait le bon Dieu de venir en aide à sa maman pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, exploser de rire, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était rien. _

_C'est alors qu'il entendit un hurlement. Un hurlement tellement atroce que le visage de Remus se couvrit d'effroi._

_Il s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette lorsque la voix de sa mère retentit dans son cerveau. Tu as promis._

_Figé, Remus était déchiré. Il voulait tellement aller aider sa maman. _

_Mais il avait aussi promis autre chose il y a quelques mois. Il avait promis qu'il serait courageux. Aussi courageux que son père._

_Avec un élan de courage, il sortit de l'armoire._

_Le dos du loup d'un mètre quatre-vingt se tenait devant lui sur ses deux pattes arrière._

_-Eh le loup ! L'interpella Remus._

_Le loup eut une sorte de sourire en voyant un garçon à peine âgé de 8 ans. Il se mit à quatre pattes, tournant le dos au cadavre de la sorcière qui avait essayé de lui tenir face, en vain._

_John Lupin courut le plus vite qu'il put dans sa maison. Des qu'il avait reçu le patronus de sa femme lui expliquant brièvement que Fenfir Greyback était venu se venger, il avait rassemblé le plus d'aurors possible et avaient transplané devant chez lui._

_Il montât quatre à quatre les escaliers._

_Il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac._

_-Amélia murmura t-il en se précipitant vers sa femme, inerte. _

_Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était froide. Non … Impossible. _

_Il essaya de prendre son poul. _

_Rien. _

_-Mia, Mia, réveille toi, dit-il en secouant sa compagne doucement, parles moi bon sang !_

_Mais Mia ne se réveilla pas._

_-John … _

_Lupin sursauta en entendant un Auror l'appelé._

_Abandonnant le corps de sa bien-aimée à regret, John s'approcha de Davis. _

_Le choc fut encore pire qu'avec sa femme._

_-REMUS ! _

_Le père faillit renverser l'Auror en se précipitant vers son fils, immaculé de sang._

_Non … On lui avait déjà enlevé sa femme. Et maintenant son fils ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. _

_Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant en serrant désespérément son enfant._

_-Papa ? Coassa Remus_

_Le cœur de John se serra._

_-Remus, tu es vivant ?_

_-Pourquoi maman ne l'a pas stupéfixié comme tu l'as fait avec l'homme de l'autre fois ?_

_-Ne parles plus, tu perds beaucoup de sang. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_-Il l'a mordu, trancha Davis_

_Lupin regarda son partenaire avec effarement._

_-Il a tué ta femme et a transformé ton fils en guise de vengeance._

_-Non … répondit Lupin, sachant très bien ce que l'on réservait aux loups-garous. _

_L'Auror se releva._

_-Il saigne et regarde la blessure qu'il a à l'épaule._

_-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une égratignure. _

_-Désolé John, mais il faut qu'on emmène Remus au Département pour …_

_-JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne donnerai au Ministère ! Ils le tueraient ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je ne supporterai pas …_

_-Lupin, si tu ne me ne donnes pas ton fils tout de suite, tu seras impliqué pour aide à une créature dangereuse et tu perdras tout. Tout. Ta maison, ton argent, ton poste …_

_-Je m'en fiche ! _

_L'Auror soupira._

_-Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretteras._

_-_Experlliamus!

_Davis s'écrasa contre le mur tandis que John Lupin prit la fuite en tenant son fils dans ses bras._

-Remus, tout est de ma faute murmura encore et encore John.

Le garçon de 12 ans se redressa, apercevant la pleine lune.

-De quoi, papa ?

-J'ai tellement été égoïste. Si j'avais eu un peu de courage …

Il s'interrompit. S'il avait eu un peu de courage, il aurait donné son fils au Ministère et celui-ci n'aurait jamais souffert de sa lycanthropie. Jamais, il n'aurait hurlé de souffrances pendant des heures durant les pleine lunes. Mais il avait trop égoïste. Il l'avait laissé vivre. Pour lui, John Lupin.

Remus ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son père s'excusait ? C'était plutôt à lui de se faire pardonner. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient aussi pauvres, qu'ils devaient se cacher, qu'ils étaient recherchés par le Ministère. Rien que lui. Il méritait les pires insultes. Mieux, il méritait de mourir.

- Remus, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je me sens tellement coupable.

Déconcerté, le garçon prit son père - en sanglots - dans ses bras.

-Je te pardonne papa.

* * *

**Review?**

**P.S: N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire d'améliorer des petites chose par ci, des trucs par là.**

**Bonne rentrée (sauf les Parisiens Grrrrr)**


End file.
